


Whip it

by Ellison1215



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellison1215/pseuds/Ellison1215
Summary: Selina teaches Felicity, Lois and Iris how to crack her infamous whip.





	Whip it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm back with another story. I was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr. Just like with my other story SOS, i'm not as familiar with DC characters and shows besides Batman and Gotham but I tried to get their personalities as accurate as I know. FYI I wrote this with Bruce and Selina from Gotham in mind because I really they're relationship in the show, but it can apply to any versions of them really. Please enjoy!

“Alright, you each get one shot and that's it, are we understood?” Selina asked the group of ladies in front of her; Lois Lane, Felicity Smoak, and Iris West. All three ladies nodded their heads eagerly. 

“Okay, let's go over some ground rules first,” Selina said picking up her whip. After weeks of all three girls nagging her, Selina finally gave in and agreed to let Iris, Felicity, and Lois try their hand at using her infamous whip one time. 

Felicity squealed in excitement and Selina scrunched an eyebrow 

“Sorry, I'm just excited,” Felicity said her cheeks turning pink “It’s just that Oliver hates when I try to touch his bow and arrow, he thinks it's too dangerous. If he saw this he’d die” 

“And that brings me to rule #1: You don't tell anyone about this, including your boyfriends. I don't need Bruce giving me hell about this.” Iris raised her hand like a student in grade school asking a question 

“Um, yes Iris?” Selina said, confused at Iris’ gesture 

“What does Bruce being mad at you have to do with us not telling our boyfriends?” she asked 

“Because Bruce spends a lot of time with them and while they’ll deny it, men gossip just as much as women. If not more” Lois snickered at that 

“You shouldn't be laughing, Lois. You have the worst one, Clark is such a snitch” Selina chastised 

“He prefers the term ‘whistleblower’ 

“Anyway, rule #2: Only hit the targets, don't aim for small animals, building structures, and most importantly, each other” Selina instructed It was Lois who raised her hand this time 

Selina sighed at the fact that this hand-raising thing was catching on “Yeah?” 

“While I appreciate you letting us do this, I have to ask, why are we in an alley?” 

“Because we need do this in a private place, where no one else could see us?” Selina explained 

“But it’s so gross!” Lois whined. She had a point, alleyways in Gotham were anything but nice. In the alley, rats would scurry in and out of their hiding spots, the air smelled of urine and death, and a sociopath was always hiding in the shadows. But that also made the alley the perfect spot to avoid paparazzi; Selina did not need some nosy reporter trying to snap a picture of Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend teaching three women how to crack a whip. 

Selina rolled her eyes “You girls are hopeless” 

Felicity raised her hand next 

“What?!” 

“Are there any more rules?” 

“Yeah, the third rule is to quit raising your hands like you're in kindergarten” 

All three girls looked slightly embarrassed at how Selina just called them out. “Sorry” all three girls muttered under their breath 

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Selina asked 

Ironically no one raised their hand at that 

Selina rolls her eyes “Come on, you guys have been begging to do this for weeks, now you guys are chickening out on me?” 

Finally, Iris raises her hand. 

“You want to go first, Iris?” Selina asked 

“No, but I'm nominating Lois to go first” Iris said 

Lois’ jaw dropped 

“I second that nomination!” Felicity added 

“You guys!” Lois said “You just can't volunteer me. We are handling a dangerous weapon, not running for class president in middle school!” 

Selina, who has decided that this was going nowhere, grabbed Lois by the arm and handed her the whip “Lois, you’ve reported in war zones, you can do this.” 

Lois timidly took the whip from Selina. “Ok, what's the first step?” 

“First you have to have a good grip on the handle, kind of like a firm handshake” Selina instructs. 

Lois does as Selina says, gripping the handle firmly. If she has any nerves she doesn't let them show. “Alright, then what?” 

“Visualize your target, I want you to aim for one of the beer cans over there,” Selina says pointing to the dumpster that had at least ten cans set up in a single line. 

“Okay, got it” 

“Now you’re ready to get in position. Start with whip down and slightly behind you, your arm should be straight by your side. Now starting with the whip in front of you bring it up and over your shoulder. Once the whip is mostly behind you, bring your arm forward quickly and aim at your target. It’s that simple” Selina said 

“Simple. Sure” Lois says unconvinced. She takes a deep breath and does exactly what Selina says, and to her amazement, she does it. She can't believe her eyes as she looks at the can of beer that she cut in half with the whip. Felicity and Iris cheer in excitement for her and even Selina has a smile that says she’s proud. 

“I can't believe I did that!” Lois said, excitement and adrenaline evident in her voice. 

“I told you it was simple,” Selina said, “Now who wants to go next?” 

“Me! Please!” Iris said before taking the whip from Lois. 

“Ok, now remember to focus, don't let your excitement make you forget the steps” Selina warned. 

Iris nods before putting the whip in starting position. She mentally counts down from three in her head and does exactly what Lois does, and gets the exact same results, and is soon face to face with a busted can of beer. 

“That was awesome!” Iris gleams with excitement. 

“Nice job!” Lois said, proud of her friend. Selina is quiet but the smile she has says she is proud too 

“Felicity, I think it’s your turn,” Iris says before handing the whip to Felicity. 

Felicity freezes. Seeing both Lois and Iris do so well, definitely had her feeling intimidated. Felicity timidly took the whip from Iris and put it in the starting position on the ground. 

I can do this; I've dealt with more challenging things that this. This is nothing if I can do this, Oliver will have to see that I am more than capable of handling myself. Felicity thought to herself, her confidence growing by the minute. That was until Selina yelled at her 

“Felicity! What the hell is taking you so long?” 

At Selina’s raised voice she panicked. She immediately brought the whip up and over her head. 

“Ow! Shit!” Came a masculine voice. 

Uh-oh, she recognized that voice; It was a voice that usually oozed charisma and was so polished that Oliver and Selina would roll their eyes when ladies fell for it. She never heard it sound as panicked and pained as it did right now and it was definitely the opposite of polished. And she definitely never heard this person curse before, she didn't think swear words were even in his vocabulary. 

“Oh crap,” Selina said before rushing over to the source of the voice. 

Felicity was still frozen in place; she was too nervous to turn around. If she did, that would make this all too real. After taking a deep breath she finally turned around. 

When she did, she saw Bruce Wayne doubled over holding his right eye. By his side was Selina who was trying to assess how bad he was injured. Out of the corner of her eye, 

Felicity noticed Iris and Lois off to the side, staring in horror. 

Finally, Bruce lifted his head to look at Felicity, his eye still covered by his hand. “What the hell?” 

As Felicity stared back in silence she couldn't help but think that Oliver may have been right, she definitely had no business handling weapons, at all. 

* * *

Gotham Memorial Hospital was always busy; which isn’t shocking since Gotham is one of the most dangerous places in the world. Patients usually have to wait hours before they can be seen, but when you’re a billionaire who owns his own company and is known as the Son of Gotham, you get the privilege of being seen immediately. Felicity has been in the waiting room, waiting for an update for hours. Lois and Iris were waiting with her, but Lois got called away to cover some big story in Metropolis and Felicity was able to convince a reluctant Iris to go home after she promised she would call her and check in. She just wanted to be alone. She still couldn’t believe it. She just maimed Bruce Wayne, she had no doubt this would be in every newspaper by tomorrow. She meticulously replayed the moment over and over in her head. She was trying to understand why her nerves got the better of her; she was usually able to keep a level head in almost all situations, but not this time, and she couldn’t understand why. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of someone in front of her. Felicity lifted her head and saw it was Selina. “How’s Bruce? What did the doctors say? Is he gonna be ok?” Felicity asked as soon as she saw her. She wasn't sure what question she wanted to be answered first. 

Selina looked solemn. “They can't save the eye” 

“Oh my Gosh” Felicity said before putting her head in her hands. This can't be happening. 

She then heard what sounded like a muffled snicker. She then looked to see Selina, who was trying (and failing) not to laugh. “What's so funny?” 

“Felicity, I'm screwing with you,” Selina said, her voice still shaky from laughing 

“That's not funny!” Felicity said outraged “I was really worried” 

“I know, I know” Selina said as she wiped away a tear that had formed from her laughing. She then went to take a seat next to Felicity. “You just looked so upset that I thought you could use a joke. In retrospect, I can see it wasn't a good idea.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled, at least her heart was in the right place. Sort of. “So how is Bruce really doing?” 

“His eye is a little red and swollen, so the doctor is going to prescribe some meds for him. But he is going to have to wear an eyepatch for a couple of weeks.” 

“An eyepatch? Are you serious?” Felicity asked 

“That’s the exact same thing Bruce said” 

Felicity dropped her head into her hands. “I can’t believe this is happening” 

“Why are you acting like someone just ran over your puppy? Bruce is the one who was nearly blinded, and he has a better attitude about this than you do” Selina said 

Felicity lifted her head to look at her “Selina, don’t you get it? This just proves what everybody else thought. I can’t handle myself when it comes to gadgets or weapons, I should just stick to my computers.” 

Selina was silent for a moment before finally breaking a silence. “That’s the biggest load of bull-crap I've ever heard.” 

“What?” Felicity said surprised 

“It was your first try, you should stop beating yourself up so much” 

“But Bruce got -” 

“So what? you put a man in a hospital. Bruce is a billionaire; people are more than willing to take care of him.” 

“That’s beside the point. I’ve been complaining about Oliver not taking me seriously when it comes to weapons but the second I have your whip in my hand, I panic. I’m just not cut out for it, I'm just not hardcore as the rest of you.” 

“First of all, for your first time holding a whip, you did pretty well…. Up until the point where you nearly blinded Bruce” 

Felicity cringed as Selina reminded her of that accident. 

“Second, what you don’t have in physical skills you make up for with your knowledge of technology. You know more about computers than all of us combined, especially Oliver. Bruce told me that one time it took Oliver over an hour just to sign into his email account.” 

Felicity smiled at the memory. It was true, but in his defense, part of the reason it took him so long was because he didn't realize the caps lock was stuck. 

“Third and finally, you may claim that you’re not hardcore,” Selina leaned in so no one else would hear except Felicity. “But you just put The Dark Knight in the hospital. That’s something half of Gotham’s worst criminals can’t even do. That’s pretty badass to me” 

Felicity stared at Selina for a long moment. This was Catwoman, one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals. Felicity would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little intimidated when she first met her. But now she saw there was more to her than some jewelry thief in a leather cat suit. She was actually… kind and caring. In her own kind of way. 

“Thank you, Selina. That means a lot.” Felicity smiled 

“Don’t mention it.” Selina said “Now, you should probably go home. It’s been a long day; Bruce is going to be fine.” 

“I know. But if I'm being honest, I'm also waiting it out here before I have to see Oliver. I’m just trying to think of a way to explain this to Oliver that doesn’t end with him trying to give me a lecture.” Felicity explained 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that” Selina said “I already told Oliver” 

“What?!” 

“I called him an hour ago. He’s probably on his way now and you’re definitely getting a lecture when you get home.” 

“Why on earth would you call him?” Felicity asked 

“Because I'm not going to be the only one who has to deal with a pissed off billionaire boyfriend. If I had to endure a lecture from Bruce on ‘whip safety’, you’re sure as hell going to have one too.” Selina said 

“I guess that’s fair,” Felicity said with a roll of the eyes. After a moment Felicity smiled. “Did Bruce really give you a lecture on whip ‘safety’? 

Selina smiled as well. “Did it really take Oliver over an hour to get into his email?” 

* * *

Felicity didn’t see Selina again until a few weeks later at a charity event her and Oliver had to attend. Oliver went off to schmooze some investors, leaving Felicity by herself. 

She was in the midst of eating another crab puff when she spotted Selina across the room by the bar. 

She practically sprinted over to her, dodging heiresses and governors as she went. By the time she reached Selina, she looked like she ran a marathon. “Selina, what are you doing here?” 

“Not stuffing my mouth with crab puffs” she deadpanned 

Felicity’s cheeks turned pink. “You saw that?” 

Selina nodded her head. “In your defense, they are pretty good. Almost makes this stupid fundraiser bearable. Almost.” 

“Why did you show up if you knew you weren’t going to like it?” 

“Because Bruce guilted me into it! Ever since that accident a few weeks ago, he's been laying on the guilt trip pretty thick. I hate when he has the upper hand” 

At the mention of Bruce, Felicity feels some residual guilt. “How is Bruce doing?” 

“Patches is doing just fine” 

Felicity snickers “He’s still wearing the eyepatch?” 

Selina nods. “The doctor says he has to wear it for one more week. he's totally taking advantage of it.” 

“How so?” 

“He’s using everybody’s sympathy for him to get donations for the Wayne Foundation.” 

“At least he’s using his powers for good” 

Selina rolled her eyes “People should feel bad for me, I'm his girlfriend. It’s like sleeping with a pirate” 

Felicity bursts out laughing at that. Selina definitely made the gala more bearable… that and crab puffs of course. Her laughter was interrupted by a different voice, a voice that was a lot calmer now than the last time she heard it. “What's so funny?” 

Felicity turned around, to find Bruce looking at her and Selina. When she saw him, it took everything in her to keep a straight face. He was still wearing an eyepatch on his right eye, and he did, in fact, look like a pirate” 

“Bruce, you scared me,” Felicity said, finding her voice." I should really put a bell on you" 

He smiled “I’m sorry I didn't mean to startle you. But what were you two laughing about?” 

“Umm,” Felicity stalled, trying to think of a lie. She definitely didn't want to tell him the truth. 

Apparently, Selina didn't care if Bruce knew the truth or not. “Felicity was laughing because I said that ever since your ‘accident’ a few weeks ago, I feel like I've been sleeping with a pirate” 

Felicity thought Bruce would look furious or annoyed, but instead, he actually smiled a little. “Will you ever stop with the pirate jokes, Selina?” 

“When they stop being funny” 

“They were never funny” 

"Fine, I'll move on to calling you Cyclops and the one-eyed wonder" Selina said “Besides some people to find it funny, right Felicity?” 

“Um, I wouldn’t say that…” Felicity rambled 

“Felicity relax, I know it’s a joke,” Bruce said 

Felicity smiled “Bruce, I really am sorry about-” 

“Don’t even mention it, my eye is almost fully healed.” Bruce interrupted “Besides, this injury has led to more donations being made to foundation than I can even remember” 

“Well if you don’t mind Bruce, Felicity and I were talking so-” Selina began 

“Actually I came here for a reason,” Bruce said pulling a bracelet out of his pocket. “Selina, do you want to explain this?” 

At the sight of Bruce holding the necklace she had lifted off that young socialite earlier in the evening, she checked her purse. How did he know she took it? And how the hell did he get it out of her purse without her noticing? She’d be lying if she said she didn't like that Bruce was able to keep up with her when it came to stealing. 

“I’ve been looking all over for that” Selina reached for the bracelet hoping Bruce would believe it was hers and she just misplaced it. He didn’t. Bruce held the bracelet back from her. “Selina I saw you swipe this earlier ” 

“How the hell do you still have 20/20 vision even with an eyepatch?” Selina asked, officially dropping the act. 

“I have a better question: Why on earth would you think it was okay to take this?” Bruce asked, bewildered 

“You told me I should try and have fun tonight.” Selina answered 

“That wasn’t me giving you permission to steal!” 

“As if I need your permission” 

Felicity felt so awkward, literally standing in the middle of Bruce and Selina as they argued. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was how others felt when she and Oliver argued. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bruce sighing. 

“Selina, you have to return it” 

“Or what? You’ll make me walk the plank?” 

Felicity busted into laughter at that, but she stopped abruptly when she noticed the look on Bruce’s face. “Um, sorry,” she said, her cheeks red 

“Selina…” Bruce started again 

“Fine! I’ll take it back” Selina said, tired of arguing 

“And everything else you’ve taken tonight?” Bruce asked 

Selina decided to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

“Oh drop the act. I've been watching you all night, I'm surprised your purse can fit all the things you've “borrowed”." 

“Fine, I'll return it all.” She said with an eye roll “You’re such a buzzkill” 

“I love you too” Bruce smirked. 

“See you around, Felicity.” Selina said as Bruce wrapped an arm around her and escorted her towards the exit. Bruce nodded his head as a goodbye to Felicity. 

As they walked towards the exit, Bruce asked, “Exactly how many things did you take tonight?” 

“Let’s just say it’s going to be a long, _long_ night." 

He shook his head in disbelief. “You need to see a therapist about your kleptomania” 

“I would, but all the therapists in Gotham are insane” Selina smiled. “and you should be happy. I thought pirates loved treasure and shiny valuables” 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile. “Argh!” he said feeling a little playful. Selina laughed and leaned into his side. 

Felicity watched the couple leave the room with a smile playing on her lips. They really were a unique couple. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she turned to see it was Oliver. She smiled and he smiled back. 

“They really are a weird couple aren’t they?” Oliver asked, looking in the direction of Bruce and Selina 

“Yeah, but people could say the same about us” she smiled 

He then leaned down and kissed her 

As they parted, Oliver said into her ear “I still don't like you hanging out with Selina. She’s a bad influence” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me or do you want to end up like Bruce?” 

Oliver smiled and kissed her again, giving her all the answer she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a few things. 1. I hope you enjoyed the story so please leave reviews and kudos. They really make my day. 2. Although I've posted a few stories here i'm still getting used to it. When you guys post how do you double space or make thing bold/italic? Currently I have to insert code to get it like that, if there's another way please let me know. 3. If you have any prompts for stories you'd like to see, please let me know. I can't make any promise but maybe I'll get inspired. Thanks


End file.
